Devorador
by Kakono No Tenshi
Summary: Han pasado casi seis años desde que el pequeño bebe dragón Spike despareció, los Elementos de la Armonía han continuado con sus vidas aun con el dolor en sus corazones, pero un mal que fue creciendo desde el regreso de Nightmare Moon esta a punto de salir a flote siendo la amenaza mas cruel y devastadora con la que Equestria se a topado hasta ahora.
1. Demasiado Tarde Para Arrepentirse

**Capitulo Uno**

**Demasiado Tarde Para Arrepentirse**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>l inicio del alba, mientras el aire se tornaba frio y los arboles empezaban a perder su color producto de la estación Fluttershy se pregunto cuanto tiempo había pasado, apenas seis años, para un dragón eran apenas unos instantes, para un pony era una gran parte de su muy corta vida. Los días en los que reía tomando el té con su muy allegado compañero Discord habían quedado en el pasado en esos largos seis años, ahora mientras visitaba la sencilla tumba que ella misma construyo justo en el lugar en donde su amigo se hizo polvo mágico se preguntaba: ¿Era realmente justo?

El se había reformado hace tanto y había a empezado a mostrar interés en los detalles mas diminutos de la vida, aquellos en los cuales ni siquiera prestamos atención y de los cuales no necesitamos notar para seguir viviendo. Aun recordaba su rostro mostrando esa mueca de tristeza al preguntarle por primera vez aquella pregunta.

¿He desperdiciado mi vida?

Una pregunta simple, llana y con un significado tan profundo que parecía tan ilógica en aquellos escamosos labios. Lo abrazo con tanto amor como podía mientras susurraba que aquello no importaba ahora, ahora juntos ellos harían que su vida fuera aprovechada hasta el máximo.

Pero eso solo fue el principio de las tragedias.

Spike, el pequeño dragón que había visto crecer para convertirse en una de los seres más amables que hubiera conocido había desaparecido sin dejar rastros apenas días después, sin mover ni una sola de sus cosas, en medio de la oscuridad tan amable alma solo dejo un simple mensaje rezando lo siguiente: Adiós, los seguiré amando incluso sin volver a vernos.

El equipo de búsqueda trato de encontrar algún detalle o rastro que los condujeran hacia el dragón o hacia la posible razón del porque había tomado aquella decisión pero finalmente sin ningún indicio el caso fue descartado, aquel equipo de búsqueda se retiro dejando los corazones de todos rotos por las desaparición de tan noble ciudadano y amigo.

Twilight por otra parte trato de sobrellevar la desaparición de Spike pero era obvio que simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que su asistente numero uno, mejor amigo y fiel compañero se había esfumado. Fluttershy aun ahora podía ver como la alicornio enfrascada en su lectura le pedía algo a su asistente para luego recordar lo obvio, pedía disculpas mientras digería la cruel verdad y finalmente se derrumbaba en llanto.

¿Acaso podía juzgarla cuando le pasaba exactamente lo mismo con Discord?, ¿a donde se iría todo ese amor?, toda esa felicidad que ya ni siquiera notaban por ser tan común y al mismo tiempo tan necesaria.

Sus viajes al castillo eran simplemente dolorosos.

Al entrar aun podía recordar a Spike recibiéndola efusivamente, regalándole una sonrisa algo sarcástica mientras la invitaba a pasar con alegría. Aun podía recordar tan vívidamente al pequeño dragón saludándola felizmente llevando siempre un libro entre mano y sonriendo mientras escriba lo que su amiga le dictaba, era tarde para notar lo importante que era el pequeño dragón, ya era demasiado tarde.

Finalmente Fluttershy dejo las flores en la tumba de su amigo e hizo una leve reverencia, para las demás solo eran piedras limpias y apiladas, para ella era el recordatorio de que incluso la encarnación del caos podía llegar a desear armonía, incluso si era un banal deseo antes de morir.

Se giro para regresar a su hogar hasta que un fuerte y profundo escalofrió la recorrió por completo, miro hacia el interior del bosque Everfree y sin siquiera pensarlo, con una impulsividad tan impropia de ella corrió hacia el bosque adentrándose entre la maleza. Esa sensación solo la había tenido dos veces a lo largo de su vida y siempre que la sentía solo significaba una cosa, grandes cambios.

– ¡Tiene que se él…!

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l dragón miro hacia el magnificente árbol frente a el, se erguía orgulloso y recto como una flecha apuntando sus aun hojas verdes hacia el cielo, era una digna vista que disfrutaría. Los pequeño equinos lo miraban de soslayo, parecían inquieto pero al mismo tiempo muy curiosos de su aparición en su humilde pueblo.

Una inquietante risa broto de sus escamosos labios mientras acariciaba la corteza del árbol frente a el, aun sin quererlo sus ojos mostraban aquel brillo sarcástico y cínico que lo caracterizaba, cuanto había pasado desde que había llegado aquí por primera vez, talvez mas de los necesarios.

Otra risa se le escapo pero esta no pudo brotar con tanta libertad al ver a su nuevo acompañante la cual lo miraba curiosa. No la culpó, que tan seguido vez a un dragón que parece demente con una sonrisa cínica riendo frente a un árbol, si intercambiaran roles entonces también se mostraría interesado.

– Hola, hola, hola, ¿eres nuevo en Ponyville verdad?, te doy la bienvenida soy…

–… Pinkie Pie. –El dragón sonrió ante el gesto de sorpresa de la yegua mientras hacia mil preguntas tratando de averiguar su identidad–. Una vez me dijiste tu nombre, aunque eso fue hace demasiado tiempo atrás.

La ahora no tan joven yegua miro ese brillo tan sospechoso tallado en los ojos aguamarina del dragón, podía ver las escamas de un incoloro y antinatural color blanquecino. Incluso para ella ese dragón resultaba increíble, su físico era demasiado excéntrico, sabia que en casi todas las razas vivientes solo una pequeña parte era igual a el.

El albinismo en las especies era increíble raro y ver a la especia que entre todas las demás convivían refugiados en sus cuevas resguardando sus tesoros producto de su "Avaricia" era algo que posiblemente solo se podía ver una vez en la vida.

– ¿Quién eres?

Aunque no lo intentara esa pregunta salió con una racionalidad y seriedad tan impropia de ella que no parecía ser dicha por ella.

– ¿No es grosero olvidar a un amigo?, pensé que te jactabas de ser amigo de todos los que conocías.

Pinkie reprimió una mueca molesta, habían utilizado sus propias palabras contra de ella, ahora sabia como se sentía Twilight cuando perdía una discusión con ella.

–… Perdón.

– No necesitas disculparte querida, no muchos me recuerdan ahora con el cambio de apariencia, pero es decepcionante que incluso tu no me reconozcas.

– ¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso tú eres…?

– Pero ya es demasiado tarde para tratar de solucionar un error, la verdad puede ser torcida pero no borrada. Es hora de que un hermoso reino caiga.

Sin que Pinkie pudiera adivinar las reacciones del dragón este aspiro una bocanada de aire antes de exhalar fuego e incendiar el gran árbol frente a ellos dos. Fueron unos segundos de shock increíblemente horribles. Los ahora desgarradores recuerdos volvieron como un torrente a su mente, primero la vivida desesperación de Twilight al encontrar la nota de desaparición de Spike, luego el llanto tan profundo y lleno de autentico dolor de Fluttershy al contar la pacifica muerte de Discord y finalmente como la vida de su mejor amiga Rainbow finalmente había acabado apenas meses después.

Se lanzo al árbol en llamas cubierta en lagrimas, tanto hermosos recuerdo apocados por el dolor, el legado de aventuras e historias llenas de amistad y amor que empezaron justamente en ese árbol, miles de vividos recuerdos pasaban por su mente a un velocidad impresionantes, las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar.

Por que dolía tanto, porque parecía que toda esa hermosa luz que siempre veía en el mundo ahora era opacada por las fieras llamas del árbol que se hacia poco a poco cenizas, porque parecía sufrir mas ahora, porque sentía que todo el mundo se rompía en piezas y el dolor brotaba de las fisuras. Porque parecía ser tan tarde para llorar.

– Rainbow… Rainbow, por favor ayúdame.

Su voz salió extraordinariamente baja, silenciada por el crujido de la madera que se hacia cenizas, apenas podía ser escuchado y aun así el dragón escucho ese leve quejido seguido de un profundo sollozo de tristeza.

– Pero ya es muy tarde para llorar.

Si, simplemente ya era demasiado tarde para remediar los errores de pasado. Las mentiras serian expuestas, las verdades desveladas y finalmente habría repercusiones, la princesa Celestia iba a morir este día porque simplemente ya era demasiado tarde como para tratar de reparar algo tan roto como ellos.

– Ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

* * *

><p>¡Oh termine!, siempre quise escribir algo de MLP pero por alguna razón siempre pasaba algo que ocasionaba que aplazara el escribir para después.<p>

Aun no puedo entender en que tipo de género tendría que poner esto: Drama, Angst, Suspense, acaso Tragedy. Pero bueno… Espero que disfruten la lectura y que dejen Reviews, por lo menos a mi si me sirven de inspiración, incluso uno solo me hace escribir un capitulo entero. Esto es enserio.

Sin más que decir mas que gracias por leer hasta aquí me despido.

Canción que inspiro el capitulo: **Give Me Life** de **Lo-Pro**


	2. Olvidar la Muerte

**Capitulo Dos**

**Olvidar la Muerte**

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>l palpar la cercanía de la muerte, vuelves los ojos a tu interior y no encuentras más que banalidad, porque los vivos, comparados con los muertos, resultamos insoportablemente banales.

**Miguel Delibes**

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>abían pasado casi seis años desde que las desgracias empezaron a suceder, empezado desde la incoherente partida de Spike abandonando a Twilight, siguiendo poco después la muerte de Discord junto con la casi insuperable depresión a la que fue arrastrada Fluttershy, pero el golpe más duro para todas ellas fue el accidente de Rainbow Dash durante uno de sus prácticas con los Wonderbolts, había sido algo de lo que nadie podría haber sobrevivido y su arrogante amiga no fue una excepción.

Las repercusiones de aquel accidente fueron brutales para todas ellas, un duro golpe a la realidad recordándoles algo sumamente importante, tal vez hubieran hecho el recorrido junto a su amiga pero solo fue Twilight la que se convirtió en princesa, la única que se convirtió en Alicornio y por lo tanto la única que alcanzo la inmortalidad. Pero ellas aún seguían siendo tan débiles como cualquier otro pony, seguían siendo tan frágiles y efímeros como cualquier mortal y eso sería algo que nunca cambiaria.

Miro los manzanales de un leve color marrón que se erguía n con poderío, el otoño empezaba y con ella el momento del año en el que empezaba a recordar, porque ella estuvo ahí cuando ese horrible accidente sucedió y aun recordaba vívidamente la desesperación mezclada dolorosamente con el miedo.

Recordaba el correr hacia donde se suponía se encontraba su amiga esquivando ponis corriendo con toda su fuerza solo para ver sangre y destrucción a cada paso que daba, el ver como las plumas de color celeste tiñéndose lentamente de un rojizo color dejando claro lo que había sucedido y finalmente el recuerdo más persistente y el que le causaba pesadillas aun, ver la cercenada ala derecha de la que fue y seria para ella la más rápida y leal pegaso que conoció. Ese fue el fin para la gran Rainbow Dash la pegaso más rápida que Equestria había visto.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras pensaba en si debía ir a ver como se encontraba Pinkie, después de toda la alegre yegua se había convertido rápidamente en la confidente y mejor amiga de Rainbow Dash poco después de congeniar más seguido, una amistad que aunque extraña era admirable. Pero aquel rostro siempre alegre deformado por la tristeza y el dolor de perder no solo una amiga sino también a la persona que tal vez mejor la comprendía era algo que Applejack nunca podría sacar de su mente.

Y fue justo esa tristeza que la llenaron de determinación a la pony rosa para hacerse cargo de los gastos y los problemas que acarearía la pérdida de su mejor amiga. La vivida imagen del rostro lleno de pena y angustia de la pequeña Scootaloo al enterarse de tal noticia desde la propia boca de Pinkie Pie era algo aterrador para aceptar, era como si algo muy dentro de la pequeña pegaso se hubiera roto.

Pero de un desgracia nació un leve rayo de luz para la muy joven huérfana y era que Pinkie realmente quería llenar todos aquellos agujeros que Rainbow dejo con su partida y esos también eran los de una familia para Scootaloo pero fue hasta poco después que se enteraría de lo que había hecho Pinkie. La fiestera pony se había enfrascado en la tarea de darle una familia a Scootaloo, una que consistía en ella como la madre y la pequeña Scoot como la hija.

Ahora poco más de cinco años después de eso Pinkie se notaba mayor, una aura de madurez mezclada con su natural alegría, era madre después de todo pero el extraño orgullo y amor por su hija adoptiva era algo notable para todos. La pequeña Scootaloo ahora un poco mayor había ingresado hace unos años a la academia de Cloudsdale con una recomendación, irónicamente escrita por su heroína que poco después de entrar a los Wonderbolts había enviado una carta a su vieja escuela recomendando a Scootaloo bajo el nombre de su hermana menor. El último acto desinteresado y de lealtad hacia la que "Dashie" consideraba su familia.

La aun joven yegua naranja y de larga crin rubia miro hacia el cielo en donde una gran nube grisácea se alzaba a la lejanía, pensó en ir hacia el centro de Ponyville e investigar pero el llanto de un potrillo la hizo desistir de la idea, miro hacia la entrada de su hogar para ver al pequeño potro de apenas dos años con un pequeño daño en sus aun algo débiles cascos. Se acercó rápidamente dejando olvidado la cesta de manzana a un lado mientras trotaba hasta el pequeño.

El infante al verla se lanzó sobre ella en un necesitado abrazo mientras trataba de disminuir su llanto. Applejack acaricio la rojiza crin del pequeño mientras le susurraba que se calmara, la yegua miro al potro de color naranja mientras trataba de disminuir el llanto de sus brillante e inocentes ojos verdes.

– ¿Que le ocurre a mi querido terroncito de azúcar?

Y los pequeños e inocentes ojos no pudieron aguantar la mirada de la mayor de las hermanas Apple. Se movían inquietos tratando de encontrar algo más interesante que esos brillantes ojos verdes que estaba seguro que podía ver cualquier mentira que se atreviera a decir.

– Bueno~… Estaba viendo a papá trabajar y bueno… las cosas malas pasan y bueno…

– Golpeaste un manzano aunque tu padre te dijo que no lo hicieras verdad.

– Bueno~

El pequeño potro sudaba con nerviosismo mientras jugueteaba con sus cascos en el suelo tratando de calmar en creciente nerviosismo que le producía el incómodo silencio de su madre. Era muy difícil tratar de decir algo cuando la yegua frente a él era básicamente un detector de mentiras.

– "Applemini" cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si tu padre y yo te prohibimos algo es por tu bien, tus cascos aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes para golpear y podrían dañarse

– ¡Pero mamá!

– ¡He dicho que no!

El pequeño potro regreso resignado hacia su hogar suspirando derrotado, nunca podría ganarle una discusión a su madre por el insignificante detalle de que ella tenía siempre la razón, por el por el minúsculo hecho de que ella era la madre y eso desbarataba inmediatamente cualquier objeción o excusa. Por muy cierta que esta fuera.

– ¡Ah!, cada día se parece más a su tía Apple Bloom cuando potrilla.

– ¿Quien se parece a Apple Bloom?

– Oh pero miren quien apareció, el semental más responsable del año.

Big Mac dio trago saliva nervioso, se preguntó que había hecho su hijo para molestar tanto a Applejack. Sabía que solo había pocas cosas que molestaban a su hermana: las mentiras, el no tomarse el trabajo con seriedad y el que la llamaran mamá por el pequeño Applemini. Supuso que se trataba de algo relacionado con el trabajo o con el infante.

– Applemini se lastimo los cascos, te he dicho que lo vigiles mejor Big Macintosh.

– Sip…

– ¡Oh no!, no creas que te libraras de esta tan fácil Big Mac, dile a Applemini que deje de decirme mamá, debe entender que aunque me vea de esa forma no debe decirme así o las personas empezarían a pensar cosas raras.

El gran semental rojo asintió derrotado, después tendría una discusión con su hijo con no empezar con el trabajo duro antes de tiempo y que le empezara a decir "Tía" a Applejack.

En su camino noto el humo que miraba su hermana, venia del centro de Ponyville, hace mucho que no iba ahí, no desde que Cheerilee le había pedido el divorcio y le había dejado la custodia total del único hijo que tuvieron juntos. Para su suerte "Applemini" aún era demasiado pequeño para recordarlo y al tener todos los rasgos tanto faciales como corporales pertenecientes a la gran familia Apple no tendría la penosa necesidad de decirle a su hijo que su madre los había abandonado a los dos.

Los malos recuerdos dolían. Eran dolorosos pero aun así necesarios para seguir viviendo, algunas veces eran simple memorias que serían sepultadas por el tiempo, pero muchas otras veces eran heridas tan profundas que vívidamente volvían en un torrente de información para arrastrarte con ellas sin escapatoria, no se puede huir del dolor y el miedo que puede causar nuestra propia mente, nadie puede.

Y aun con todo eso, todos esos horribles y dolorosos recuerdos eran necesarios para vivir sin volverte loco en el proceso, pero el hecho permanecía, dolían y lo hacía de forma tan sutil para que no notaras aquel dolor tan leve que te acompañaba por intervalos de tiempo que hacía que te acostumbraras poco a poco a la sensación de adormecimiento creciente.

A Big Mac eso siempre lo aterro, que ocurría si el dolor de ser abandonado junto a su hijo por la yegua a la que tanto amo nunca desaparecía, ¿acaso lo único que perduraría seria el dolor?, esos pensamientos lo perseguían ante de ir a dormir solo y justo al despertar y ver el lugar vacío en su cama. Los malos recuerdos dolían, dolían con un sutil miedo incrustado en ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>gitada y con la respiración entrecortada Fluttershy corrió adentrándose cada vez más entre el espeso bosque Everfree. Siendo golpeada por las ramas que no podía esquivar, raspándose con las espinas de árboles y siendo vigilada por las creaturas que se escondían en tan tétrico lugar. Se movía rápidamente guiándose por aquel sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad abrumadoras que había dejado de sentir desde hace seis años.

Fue cuando vio el barranco frente a ella que pudo notar que había dejado de pensar con coherencia al arrojarse al vacío sin haber abierto las alas primero, pero de nuevo aquella sensación tan instintiva volvió obligándola a abrir sus alas y volar sobre el barranco para llegar al otro lado y seguir galopando con premura. Aquel sentimiento se hacía más fuerte y fue cuando por fin entro a un claro en medio del bosque que pudo detenerse y admirar el paisaje frente a ella.

Cientos y tal vez miles de flores adornaban aquellos despejado metros sin arboles dejando apenas milímetros entre cada tallo de flor. Hermosos tulipanes amarillos que brillaban con los leves rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las copas de los árboles, rosas caninas de un tenue color rosa que se esparcían por todas partes, romeros lilas que se alzaban majestuosos en arbustos, rosas rojas que no habían terminado de florecer y geranios tan oscuros que parecían artificiales. Justo en medio de tal hermoso claro había una gran roca con la base ennegrecida pero en donde se leía una tosca inscripción.

Se acercó con la respiración aun entrecortada y leyó la inscripción hecha sobre la piedra, la sorpresa fue grande cuando pudo por fin entender en donde se encontraba pero cuando estaba a punto de girar e irse algo la detuvo. Aquel sentimiento de paz abrumadora volvía pero esta vez incluso más fuerte que antes, parecía imposible pero así era.

Al girarse por fin pudo comprender el porqué del abrumador sentimiento que ahora le presionaba el pecho.

Frente a ella estaba una figura bípeda, tenía extraños ropajes de colores grises con purpura cubriendo todo su cuerpo y una capucha negra cubriendo su rostro. Dos largos cuernos que se alzaban hacia arriba y luego se doblaban hacia delante de un peculiar color rojo borgoña. Podía ver las largas garras purpuras con largas y filosas uñas negras, el hocico semiabierto mostrando una hilera de blancos caninos y una delgada pero muy larga lengua bípeda apenas mostrándose. Pero lo que hizo que Fluttershy se estremeciera por completo fueron esos grandes ojos verdes, llenos de algo que pensó perdido desde hace menos de seis años: Una vibrante esperanza.

– Spike.

No había más palabras por decir, solo una afirmación antes de que la pegaso se lanzara a abrazar al dragón mientras las lágrimas brotaban con premura y alegría de sus ojos, lo abrazo con fuerza como si al soltarlo fuera a desaparecer como hace tanto tiempo sucedió, mientras los hipidos se hacían presentes por el llanto y la sensación de paz regresaba Fluttershy solo pudo sonreír aun llorando. Su amigo habia regresado.

Era tranquilidad que generaba, ese valor que le brindaba, esa pequeña esperanza que se hacía inmensa junto a él. Desde que lo conoció lo supo, era un dragón y apenas lo vio sintió como aquella timidez llena de miedo desaparecía para ser remplazada por felicidad y valor. Spike le generaba con solo su presencia un sentimiento que nunca había conocido, creaba armonía en su caótica y temerosa mente y eso era algo que nadie podía hacer, ni siquiera Discord.

Podía olvidarse por un momento del dolor que le causaba la muerte de Discord, de la tristeza de pensar en Rainbow y su accidente. Podía olvidarse de todo ahora que esa paz que le traia Spike regresaba.

– Eh vuelto...

Podía olvidarse de todo. Podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba a pocos metros de una piedra que representaba una tumba, podía olvidar eso ahora. Incluso podía ignorar tan tétrica inscripción incluso si eso ponía en duda la misma presencia de Spike frente a ella.

"Aquí descansa un valeroso dragón con corazón puro…"

Podía olvidarlo.

"… Aquí descansa Spike el Dragón"

Si. Podía olvidar la muerte.

* * *

><p>Uff… me ha tomado trabajo, los primeros capítulos siempre son los más difíciles y este no es la excepción. Me causa una tremenda fatiga poder escribir tanto sin tener que avanzar demasiado rápido con la trama, además el escribir sobre cómo se sienten los personajes siempre me ha parecido algo muy importante cuando escribes drama… O algo parecido.<p>

Pero ya enserio, muchas gracias por los Reviews, es algo serio cuando digo que no saben cómo me inspiran para escribir, es como potente droga cuando lees un buen review y dices: "Estoy haciendo algo bien"

Por lo menos para mí lo es.

Podrian dejar en los Reviews algún nombre para el hijo de Big Mac ya que "Applemini" es un apodo para el pequeño, no saben cómo me está matando eso de poner nombres.

Por cierto, un usuario me mando un MP preguntando si esto tendrá por lo menos un avisto de romance. Eso pensaba pero ya que soy bastante nuevo en eso de MLP pues no tengo mucha experiencia en las parejas, apreciaría mucho su ayuda en esa parte.

¿Alguien espero que Pinkie fuera madre?, Algo tenía que suceder con Scootaloo si algo le pasaba a Rainbow, ¿no creen?

Canción que inspiro el capítulo: **We Are** de **Hollywood Undead.**


	3. Cenizas De Felicidad

**Capitulo Tres**

**Cenizas De Felicidad**

* * *

><p>¿Es usted un demonio? Soy un hombre. Y por lo tanto tengo dentro de mí todos los demonios.<p>

**Gilbert Keith Chesterton**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>aso rápidos pero aun así pequeños eran dados por el diminuto dragón purpura, cargando un par de pequeños pergaminos y casi tropezando en varias ocasiones él finalmente llego a su destino. Una pequeña mesa redonda en medio de la gran habitación, dejo sus pergaminos, tomo el bote de tinta y lo abrió con mucho cuidado, la pluma dorada frente a él fue escogida como su predilecta y empezó a escribir. Letras un poco más grandes de lo normal, líneas temblorosas y curvas algo exageras.

Las palabras eran aun claras con todos aquellos notables detalles ya que las palabras estaban escritas correctamente e incluso el vocabulario era bastante extenso para alguien de apenas cinco años, miro el corto párrafo y estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo. Solo faltaba un lazo para terminar su escueto pero aun así bien hecho pergamino. Cerró los ojos y dejo en blanco su mente, evitando cualquier distracción por muy pequeña que esta fuera, un trabajo realmente complicado para un infante.

Finalmente pudo recordar cada detalle del rostro que buscaba en su memoria, inhalo profundamente mientras lanzaba el pergamino sobre su cabeza y exhalaba una bocanada de fuego de un increíble color verde. El pergamino ardió en llamas mientras se desvanecía en el aire prendido en las extrañas llama verdosas.

Miro de nuevo la mesa y se acercó a ella mientras volvía a tomar su pluma dorada, esta vez remojo la pluma con menos prudencia mientras la llevaba al siguiente pergamino y empezaba a hacer largos trazos rectos y pequeñas líneas curvas algo remarcadas. Rápidamente el perfil de cierta soberana que tenía en su mente fue dibujado.

– Es bastante hermoso si me permites decirlo.

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo, se giró completamente asustado pero se calmó rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

– Princesa Celestia, es un placer verla de nuevo.

La alicornio endureció el gesto al oír las palabras del dragón, aun siendo un niño mostraba un respeto y educación que rivalizaba fácilmente con varios nobles del reino y eso la molestaba en exceso ya que el aún era un niño.

– Spike, te he dicho que no tienes que llamarme de esa forma.

– Pero princesa, así es como debería ser, usted es la soberana de toda Equestria uno de los más pacíficos pero poderosos imperios existentes… bueno o eso dice el profesor de historia.

Celestia suspiro entonces sabiendo de dónde venían tales pensamientos del muy joven dragón, las clases particulares para nobles que recibía Spike de algunos de los mejores profesores de Equestria eran algo que influenciarían mucho en una joven mente como la de un infante.

– Mi pequeño e ingenuo dragoncito. –Un aura brillante cubrió al dragón al momento en el que levitaba hasta el rostro del alicornio–. Incluso si mucho claman mi nombre como el de una princesa y muchas veces más como el de una deidad incluso yo tengo un día en el que moriré, soy igual que todos los demás, talvez con un poco más de experiencia pero solo eso.

– Es diferente, yo lo sé, he visto a los demás y usted es diferente.

– Bueno, yo tengo alas y un cuerno al mismo tiempo. –Reprimió una risa por la espontanea broma, no podía creer como olvidaba su lugar como princesa cuando estaba a solas con el infante–. ¿Aunque no creo que sea eso verdad?

– ¡No!, no es eso, solo sé que usted es diferente, es especial, no sé cómo describirlo.

Ella miro al dragón tratando de encontrar palabras en un su muy amplio vocabulario pero al no poder explicarlo trataba inútilmente de utilizar palabras que trataran de explicar cómo sabía que ella diferente a los demás, suspiro con bastante melancolía mirado aquellos ojos lleno de inocencia mezclados con una esperanza cautivadora que harían que cualquier ser que los viera se sintiera lleno de confianza.

– A eso me refiero, piensas que eres diferente pero de hecho no te imaginas lo parecido que eres a mí, dentro de ti esta un rasgo tan extraño pero que al mismo tiempo es increíblemente hermoso, pronto notaras cual es realmente tu verdadera esencia y podrás tomar por fin tu verdadero lugar en este mundo. Ahora por favor deja de decir que somos diferente, somos parecidos Spike y eso hace que tengamos un lazo.

– Yo… Lo siento… Mamá.

Celestia sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras salir del pequeño dragón y acaricio los picos escamosos que sobresalían en su cabeza, aun eran suaves pero muy flexibles y aprovechaba cada oportunidad para acariciarlos.

– Pronto sabrás la verdad, mi querido hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>scuridad. Desesperación. Locura.

**S**pike se levantó tan rápidamente que sus ojos ardieron por los rayos de luz que llegaban a su rostro, un gruñido molesto salió de su garganta mientras miraba en donde se encontraba y recordó rápidamente que había sido Fluttershy la que le pidió que descansara al verlo tan cansado. Miro el cielo y por la sombra que los arboles proyectaban supo de inmediato que apenas era medio día, habría dormido apenas una hora así que se levantó mirando por la ventana el bosque, el verde pasto y finalmente aquel despejado y azul cielo.

– Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

Miro hacia su equipaje, varios pergaminos de los campamentos draconianos, ropas gruesas para invierno hechas por encargo en el reino de la cebras, un bastón de madera petrificada del reino de los grifos y finalmente aquel cofre de madera e incrustaciones de diversas piedras preciosas con un gran cerrojo rojo. Tomo sus ropas y se las puso antes de salir de la habitación, los pergaminos que tenían diversos secretos de la raza de los dragones y el bastón que servía de ayuda al caminar y como arma fueron dejados atrás junto con el cofre en la habitación.

Bajo las escalera y rápidamente percibió el aroma de diversos alimentos, desde algunos para predilectos de los equinos como la avena o el puré de manzana y alguna que ningún poni comería como pescado frito. Supuso que habría algunos animales que no eran herbívoros con Fluttershy por lo que el dócil poni debió aprender con el tiempo los hábitos alimenticios de algunos carnívoros.

– ¿Estuviste todo el tiempo cocinando?

Fluttershy salto por la repentina aparición de Spike bajando de la habitación, se preguntó cómo es que no hacia ruido al caminar, alguien que media fácilmente casi dos metros era por supuesto alguien pesado pero ante todo pronóstico el dragón apenas y hacia ruido al bajar las escaleras.

– Bueno, me dijiste que aún no querías decirles a las demás sobre tu llegada a Ponyville así que utilice el tiempo en pensar en que podrías comer, parecías cansado después de que nos encontramos en el bosque.

– Gracias, es cierto que estaba algo cansado, creo que me perdí un poco en el bosque mientras buscaba algunas cosas.

Ella no paso de lado ese comentario, le parecía completamente extraño que Spike buscara algo en el bosque Everfree, solo se buscaban cosas realmente especificas en ese bosque y solo si eran realmente necesarias. El tomo una manzana de un hermoso color rojo, la miro unos instantes antes de atravesar y descorazonar a la manzana con una de sus garras para después llevársela a la boca con tranquilidad. Se sentó ante la muy asombrada mirada de Fluttershy para continuar comiendo un plato de avena caliente comiendo con una increíble mirada de felicidad.

– ¿Pasa algo Spike?, pareces muy contento de solo comer avena.

– Bueno no, digo si, la avena es deliciosa pero el hecho de que sea comida caliente hace que sea perfecta para un dragón, el otoño apenas está empezando pero hace mucho frio aquí en Ponyville y los alrededores, talvez mucho para un dragón.

– Oh, es cierto, eres de sangre fría, supongo que el clima frio debe de ser un gran problema verdad.

Spike miro su plato con una mirada melancólica mientras sonreía triste.

– Si… ¡Por eso llevo estas ropas!, son hechas especialmente para mantenerme caliente todo el tiempo, normalmente los dragones pueden hacer que sus escamas se vuelvan algo inflamables así que se prenden en llamas a sí mismos cuando sienten que hay demasiado frio, yo no sé hacer eso y aunque lo supiera hacer prenderme en llamas en un bosque es algo…

Fluttershy miro cada una de las reacciones y supo de inmediato a lo que Spike se refería, utilizar su llamas para mantenerse caliente parecía una buena idea pero había una gran probabilidad de iniciar un incendio por accidente, supuso que eso era lo que Spike estaba tratando de evitar portando ropa que lo mantuviera caliente, era un gesto bastante amable si pensabas en todas las creaturas que podían resultar heridas por un incendio.

– Pero bueno, parece que alguien no piensa lo mismo.

Se preguntó a que se refería pero cuando vio hacia donde miraba supo de inmediato a que se refería, a la lejanía, cerca del centro de Ponyville se podía ver una densa nube de humo tan gris que se podía decir fácilmente que era un gran incendio.

– ¡Fluttershy!, escucha atentamente, vuelve al claro en el bosque Everfree inmediatamente y llévate contigo mis pergamino y el cofre que traje, es de suma importancia el que no abras ese cobre.

– ¿Pero Spike que sucede?

– Vine a Ponyville por dos razones, la primera fue para hablar con la princesa Celestia pero aún más importante que eso vine por los ingredientes para un hechizo muy poderoso y me temo que no soy el único en tal búsqueda. –Spike tomo su bastón y se cubrió el rostro con la capucha de sus ropas para luego entregarles los pergaminos y el cofre a Fluttershy.– Escucha Fluttershy, dentro de poco uno de mis compañeros llegaran a ese claro en el bosque, es… Es un unicornio con albinismo así que la reconocerás fácilmente, probablemente también llegue con alguien.

Spike miro la gran nube de humo que se empezaba a alzar y se preguntó exactamente en donde era el incendio. Fue cuando pudo adivinar el lugar y un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, gruño molesto para luego salir de la acogedora cabaña de la dócil pony para mirar el bosque y a su amigo con sus alforjas ahora cargando las cosas que le había entregado.

– Es la anterior biblioteca de Ponyville, Fluttershy ve deprisa al claro ya debería estar llegando en estos momentos mi compañera, es la única que te puede proteger ahora si algo me pasa así que quédate con ella.

– ¡Pero Spike!, ¿qué es lo que harás?

El dragón se giró repentinamente invadiendo el espacio personal de su tímida amiga para darle un abrazo, apretó fuertemente sus garras mientras ocultaba su rostro en la crin de su amiga, la indecisión era palpable en Spike.

– Algo que la debí hacer desde que la el encierro de la princesa luna termino… Creo que voy a matar a mi madre.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l dragón blanco esquivo ágilmente las lanzas que le arrojaban los guardias imperiales mientras que grácilmente golpeaba a sus oponentes con apenas la fuera necesaria para dejarlos inconscientes, se reía con cinismo de los intentos inútiles de los guardias al tratar de detener el incendio que provoco, una risa resonó en todo Ponyville mientras el dragón vencía al último de los guardias.

Bostezo con genuino aburrimiento mientras se acercaba a las cenizas de lo que fue un icono del comienzo de la leyenda de los Elementos de la Armonía que habían detenido tantos incidentes que pudieron traer la ruina de Equestria por completo.

– Detente, por favor detente… Draugr.

Se detuvo de inmediato para mirar con asombro aquella masa llorosa que era conocida como Pinkie Pie.

– Por fin recuerdas mi nombre, es algo triste que tuviera que llegar a tales extremos para que mostraras tu verdadero rostro Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie tomo una posición defensiva mientras el llanto volvía, cuantos pensarían en ver a aquella fiestera y siempre alegre poni tan desecha por el dolor y la tristeza, arrastrándose por un poso de depresión tratando de escalar por una fina telaraña llamada esperanza para volver a caer de nuevo. Ahogase entre aquella devastadora tristeza que casi era palpable con solo verla. Talvez nadie la había visto así.

– Entre todos los Elementos de la Armonía siempre he pensado que la "Risa" es tal vez el peor de ellos, no me puedo imaginar el tener que mantener aquella sonrisa llevando alegría a todos aun cuando estoy ahogándome en mi propia miseria, ahora toda esa tristeza, esa pena que tenías encerrada en el fondo de tu mente por fin es libre y no puedes ni siquiera lidiar con ella.

– Cállate…

– Esta sobrepasándote y arrastrándote violentamente hacia un vórtice de ruina emocional.

– Por favor cállate…

– ¡Por tratar de mantener vivo tu Elemento no te importo casi enloquecer encerrando aquella tristeza!, ¡aquellas necesarias lágrimas!, talvez todo eso fue aplazado pero no desapareció y ahora vuelve con más fuerza que nunca.

– Por favor Draugr, por favor detente…

El dragón miro aquel rostro desfigurado por el dolor y la miseria de las dolorosas decisiones de un simple ser inocente por tratar de mantener a una alegre risa en un mar de tristeza. Se acercó a los restos del viejo árbol y saco de sus ropas varios frascos los cuales lleno con cenizas de aquel viejo lugar que fue poco a poco olvidado.

Se acercó hacia la rosa poni para luego arrodillarse frente a ella, acariciar su melena mientras le decía que se calmara.

– Pronto veras la verdad Pinkie y notaras el favor que te hice pero hasta ese momento…

Los ropajes se alzaron con feroz fuerza haciendo espacio para dos grandes alas tan blancas como la nieve, brillando de un incoloro blanco y mostrándose tan majestuosas como poderosas. Draugr iba a alzar vuelo pero miro una última vez a Pinkie; tan indefensa, tan demacrada, tan rota, ahora era como una bella camelia, una hermosa flor pero que carecía de esencia, nada más que una imagen cubriéndolo todo. Miro como con remordimiento el caos y el dolor que había provocado pero despejo sus dudas mientras pensaba en la verdadera razón para hacer esto.

Había escogido el camino que menos sufrimiento causaría, no podía evitar que los demás sufrieran pero si podía escoger el camino que menos dolor causara. Miro sus garras y luego a aquella a la que llamo por primera vez "amiga", se había convertido en un monstruo por el bien de los demás, al final él y Pinkie no eran diferente, siquiera un poco. Ambos habían escogido sufrir en silencio por la felicidad y la seguridad de los demás pero pronto aquellas cosas que entero en su mente volverían por el para llevarlo en su propio vórtice de desesperación.

– Nos volveremos a ver y cuando eso pase espero que hayas entendido que no mereces sufrir, siquiera por este reino que tanto amas, nada ni nadie merece que sufras por protegerlo. Nadie merece sufrir… Diane.

Extendió sus largas alas incoloras antes de alzar vuelo dejando atrás solo aquellas cenizas de un árbol lleno de recuerdos, nada más que simples cenizas de felicidad.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>ueno, que puedo decir, tal vez es mucho tiempo de espera por un mero capítulo de apenas más de dos mil palabras pero, por lo menos soy constante. Cosa que con muchos de mi escritores favoritos no pasa, incluso llego a pensar en que alguno de ellos ahora esta muerto.

**Respondiendo preguntas.**

La primera fue de un Mensaje Privado, ¿porque Spike lleva ropa?, espero haber aclarado esa duda en este capítulo. Pero es que incluso en algunas partes de Equestria parece que incluso nieva así que si Spike, un dragón una especie que es de sangre fría fuera a una zona como Equestria entonces necesitaría estar preparado, ¿no?

La segunda fue de un Review, ¿Hay dos Spike en la Historia?, espero haber aclarado esa duda también, cree un OOC porque simplemente porque no buscaba una forma de contar la historia con los personajes actuales. Así que cree a Draugr, un dragón que tiene un pasado unido con Pinkie Pie. Luego veremos ese pasado, lleno de drama también.

No creo que se me olvide nada, así que espero haber respondido aquellas dudas.

Dudas, comentarios, critica contractiva, no destructiva porque soy demasiado sensible en los review por favor, que son mi droga personal, especialmente aquellos reviews largos, son tan… tan ¡Fortissimo!

Canción que inspiro el capítulo: **Sacred Spear Explosion Boy** de **Len Kagamine**.


	4. El Devorador De Dioses

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**El Devorador De Dioses**

* * *

><p>La verdadera locura quizá no sea otra cosa que la sabiduría misma que, cansada de descubrir las vergüenzas del mundo, ha tomado la inteligente resolución de volverse loca.<p>

**Heinrich Heine**

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l pequeño unicornio purpura miro los libros que había sobre el escritorio, dos de ellos eran sobre teoría de la magia y aun así los dos diferían totalmente en sus contenidos. El primero era una antología sobre sus autores favoritos, trataba de explicar detalladamente cómo funcionaba la magia y porque lo unicornios podían utilizarla, definía y se adentraba en las maravillosas teorías sobre la manipulación de la magia de forma fácil y aun así muy detallada. Un libro repleto de raciocinio colmado de pruebas contundentes utilizando experimentos serios y teorías formuladas por expertos en el tema.

El segundo era ciertamente lo contrario, una vieja libreta de apuntes llena de notas al azar sin aparente sentido, había terminado de leer aquellas hojas amarillentas y viejas pero lo único que logro entender eran absurdas opiniones sobre cómo funcionaba la magia, estaba segura que el autor era demasiado infantil ya que creía que el uso de la magia era algo que no podía explicarse racionalmente así que encontraba ese concepto demasiado tonto y eso que ella apenas tenía once años.

– "La magia es la puerta misma hacia la irracionalidad y la fantasía"… Ridículo.

– ¿Que es ridículo mi joven y querida estudiante?

Salto por la sorpresa haciendo que los pergaminos salieran volando del pequeño escritorio, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la pacifica sonrisa de su mentora y diosa la noble Princesa Celestia. El sonrojo empezó a expandirse rápidamente por su rostro mientras la vergüenza la atacaba. Una mueca nerviosa invadió su rostro mientras pensaba en las posibilidades de que su mentora pensara que era alguien desorganizada. Una tormenta de pensamientos inundo su mente, la mayoría de ellos negativos mientras empezaba a temblar.

– Ocurre algo Twi...

– Yo… ¡Por favor no me expulse!, ¡Tratare de ser más organizada así que por favor déjeme seguir siendo su alumna!, ¡Le juro que…!

Celestia puso un casco sobre los labios de su alumna predilecta, habían pasado cinco años desde que Twilight Sparkle había sido escogida para entrar en la escuela de Canterlot y con menos de unas pocas semanas se había convertido en la alumna estrella de la mayoría de las clases, había aprendido de forma tan rápida sobre magia que era casi escalofriante que alguien tan joven se estuviera convirtiendo en alguien tan poderoso y en menos de seis meses desde su entrada a la escuela ella ya había empezado cursos avanzados que eran tomados por alumnos de por lo menos el doble de su edad.

Pero fue cuando todo comenzó, un prodigio tan grande como aquel infante era algo que rayaba en lo imposible de suceder alguna vez, su sed de información nueva se convertiría conocimientos y estos en magia que finalmente la harían aún más poderosa, pero en vez de una digna admiración que debió ganarse la joven potrilla solo obtuvo lo contrario. Le tememos a lo que no podemos entender y nos asusta lo que no podemos explicar, así era Twilight Sparkle, una ser de inmensurable talento que avanzaba demasiado rápido como para ser llamado "normal".

Con tal avance los alumnos empezaron a rehuir de ella con temor; ella era diferente, era rara y por lo tanto aterradora. Ella se había convertido en un monstruo a los ojos no solo de los alumnos sino también de los profesores, en ese medio año nunca recibió un elogio de nadie simplemente seguía siendo ella misma, la misma potrilla que con entusiasmo quería descubrir los secretos del encantador mundo de la magia. Pero pronto descubrió la verdad, ella era llamada en susurros llenos de temor, ella era diferente y por lo tanto rara. Eso que tanto quería evitar pero no pudo hacer, ella ahora añoraba ser algo que no era, quería ser como los demás, alguien común.

Fue días después que la respuesta a sus preguntas llego, despertándola en una tibia noche apareció aquella que cambiaría su vida para siempre: La Princesa de Equestria.

Le ofreció un trato, ella sería su mentora que la guiaría para convertirse en la más grandiosa hechicera alguna vez conocida pero la Princesa quería algo a cambio, quería que conociera y compartiera su poder con alguien. Ella había aceptado de inmediato aun cuando nunca le dijo el nombre del ser al que tendría que ayudar, aun así al día siguiente la noticia fue propagada por toda la academia mágica, aun podía escuchar los susurros con su nombre y las palabras de alivio con su partida cuando empacaba pero por primera vez desde que supo del temor que les provocaba a los demás no se sintió deprimida, una alegría inundaba su joven y precoz mente porque ahora estaba genuinamente orgullosa de ser diferente.

– Mi querida estudiante Twilight Sparkle, deberías tratar de ser más tranquila, disfruta de tu tiempo antes de que sea demasiado tarde ya que aun eres una niña y sin importa que tan inteligente o poderosa seas lo seguirás siendo, disfruta de tu infancia un poco.

– Yo… Huh… Está bien Princesa.

– Bien, ahora me puedes decir que es "Ridículo", nunca te había escuchado utilizar esa palabra.

– ¡Oh!, es un libro que me mando Spike, decía que incluso usted lo leía bastante pero no puedo entender que tiene de especial.

– ¿Spike?, pensé que aún no lo conocías, ¿cómo sucedió eso?

– No lo conozco Princesa, por lo menos no le he visto, me envía cartas por medio de magia y yo le respondo pasando una carta por debajo de la puerta de su habitación.

Celestia recordó que su hijo se había esmerado mas es mejorar su escritura últimamente, para que sea "más linda" según él. Una risa involuntaria salió de sus labios, su hijo apenas tenía poco más cinco años y ya era increíblemente precoz, le tendría que decir que ya había descubierto su pequeño secretito.

– Eso es bueno mi fiel estudiante, temía de que Spike no quisiera hablar con nadie más que yo, después de todo su círculo de conocidos se limita a mí y sus profesores.

– Es muy interesante Princesa, es educado, inteligente y muy bueno…

– ¿Oh?, escucho algo bastante interesante por ahí.

Twilight se sonrojo profundamente avergonzada, contarle sus secretos a la Princesa era algo vergonzoso pero ya que no conocía a nadie de más confianza podía desahogarse un poco.

– Bueno me envía una carta diaria y es bastante gracioso, recuerdo que decía que tenía el sentido del humor de su madre.

Celestia tocio algo incomoda, no podía negar que ella y Spike compartían un sentido del humor algo extraño.

– Además siempre me aconseja cuando tengo un problema y no la encuentro a usted Princesa, también me envía libros que cree que pueden interesarme así que… Creo que es el primer amigo verdadero que tengo desde que llegue aquí, pero es tonto que lo diga cuando nunca lo he visto, ¿no cree Princesa?

– Exactamente lo contrario Twilight. La amistad que compartes con Spike es hermosa, algo como el conocer la apariencia no es o será alguna vez impedimento para que dos personas se vuelvan amigos. Ahora dejando eso de lado, que libro fue el que te envió.

La pequeña potrilla corrió presurosa hacia su escritorio para tomar con su magia la vieja libreta de notas que luego le entrego a su mentora. Ella lo vio interesada y luego una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

– Así que no te interesa la teoría de la magia de este autor.

– Es que es algo tonta Princesa, la magia es algo que puede ser explicado.

– ¿Eso dicen no?... A mí me parece algo interesante y estas ideas fueron de alguien a quien conocí hace mucho, de hecho creo que hasta tú lo conoces, le llamaban "El Barbudo" pero yo le llamaba Star Swirl.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, de pronto las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta al saber que acaba de insultar las ideas del mago al que más admiraba, como era siquiera posible que eso le ocurriera, iba a disculparse cuando una llama verde apareció frente a ella, lentamente fue formándose un pergamino entre la llamas que luego cayó al piso. Celestia se asombró de lo que acababa de suceder, estaba tan entusiasmada por la amistad de su alumna e hijo que olvido por completo el cuestionarse como es que Spike mandaba las cartas a Twilight en primer lugar.

Mientras su alumna leía el pergamino con una gran sonrisa dando por olvidado su plática anterior Celestia salió de la habitación de la potrilla mientras trotaba hacia la habitación de su hijo que estaba cerca de ahí. Cuando llego hasta la puerta la abrió lentamente mientras entraba con cuidado de no alertar al pequeño dragón, lo hallo en la mesita en donde normalmente leía o estudiaba pero no estaba haciendo ninguna de las dos cosas, parecía demasiado entretenido en dibujar así que se acercó lentamente hasta él.

Las líneas rectas eran algo largas, las curvas estaban remarcadas de más pero en el pergamino podía ver claramente el inicio de un dibujo del perfil de ella hecho por las pequeñas manos del dragón. El leve enojo se desapareció por completo al verlo dibujar tan concentrado, con el ceño sutilmente fruncido y su delgada lengua bífida saliendo de sus labios en un gesto bastante adorable desde su punto de vista. Lo dejo terminar y cuando lo hizo miro el dibujo de nuevo, era muy bueno dibujando.

– Es bastante hermoso si me permites decirlo.

Lo vio estremecerse del miedo, posiblemente pensando que alguien había entrado a su habitación, se giró lentamente aun algo asustado a verla, sus ojos mostraban tranquilidad cuando la vio, le sonrió al pequeño dragón al que quería como un hijo y decidió que la plática sobre su descubrimiento de la amistad con Twilight podía esperar, por ahora solo disfrutaría de la compañía de su querido niño.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>wilight Sparkle abrió los ojos y miro que se encontraba en la sala del trono de su castillo, se había quedado dormida y había tenido algunos extraños sueños, en donde aún era la aprendiz de la Princesa Celestia, cuando la vida era fácil y tenía a su mejor amigo cerca de ella para acompañarla en las larga veladas en las que ella leía y el escuchaba con atención. Pero eso días se había acabado hace tanto, ahora era responsable de un reino, sus estudios no habían terminado porque solo se habían desviado un poco antes de aumentar al igual que las obligaciones.

Se mordió el labio con tristeza y enojo, ese sueño le había hecho extrañar días que nunca volverían a ella, sonrió con nostalgia al susurrar el nombre de su primer verdadero amigo, el que estuvo ahí para ella y que algunas veces ella olvido por querer pasar más tiempo con sus nuevas amigas, pero el cuándo nunca se vio molesto por eso, él estaba feliz al verla tan contenta y disfrutando de la compañía de muchos otros amigo. Él siempre fue así, algunas veces era demasiado bueno para ser algo agradable para el mismo.

Escucho las puertas de la sala del trono abrirse y vio entrar por ellas a su nueva asistente, aun cuando ya no era una potrilla aún tenía ese porte tan divertido, se acercó a ella para luego hacer una reverencia y darle un paquete lleno de papeles. Varios eran sobre peticiones sobre mejoras para el reino, otro cuantos eran sobre reclamos sobre algunos servicios que Equestria suministraba. Pero fueron unas cartas con los sellos de los reinos anexos a Equestria los que llamaron su atención, algunos tenían directamente el sello real mientras otros el distintivo logotipo del lugar.

Abrió la primera carta y leyó rápidamente su sorpresa fue mayor cuando entendió el contenido de la carta, para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto leyó las demás cartas a una velocidad envidiable mientras su segunda asistente la miraba algo preocupada.

– ¿Ocurre algo Princesa?

– Los reyes de los reinos vecinos… fueron asesinados.

La joven yegua abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras miraba a su Princesa directamente a los ojos, sabía que ella no mentía, no lo haría con un problema tan serio así que supo de inmediato que aquellas palabras eran verdaderas.

– Parece ser que un buscado fugitivo los matos, según los reportes empezó con caos en pequeña escala, luego la desaparición de importantes figuras del reino, motines que alcanzaron gran importancia para volverse una auténtica guerra civil en donde muere el rey. Eso fue justo lo que sucedió con los reyes del reino de los grifos y el de las cebras. Además también atacaron los campamentos draconianos cercanos a Equestria robando varios pergaminos importantes.

Twilight parecía genuinamente preocupada por aquellos sucesos, los dragones de los campamentos eran conocidos por ser imponentes guerreros, las cebras alabadas por ser increíbles alquimistas y los grifos eran temidos como los mejores en batallas aéreas por encima de los pegasos. Miro el retrato anexado en las cartas, era el de un dragón con escamas negras, ojos extraños con la esclerótica roja pero el iris negro y largos cuernos color borgoña.

– Diles a los guardias que manden una patrulla a Ponyville y que manden mensajes hacia Canterlot y el Reino de Cristal explicando la situación, además que se preparen para salir si la primera patrulla notifica algo… Sweetie Bell quiero pedirte un favor.

La joven yegua miro a su Princesa consternada, normalmente no la llamaba por su nombre a menos de que fuera un tema extremadamente delicado o que necesitara de su completa discreción. Se giró lentamente temiendo lo peor, en el rostro de la aun joven Princesa se podía deslumbrar un semblante de molestia y algo que no podía entender.

– Dile al capitán de la guardia que prepare mi armadura.

Sweetie Bell asistió algo turbada por la situación, si Twilight quería su armadura entonces algo le decía que algo realmente grande se acercaba, empezó a trotar para salir de la sala del trono y cuando lo hizo Twilight pudo desmoronarse por el nerviosismo. Nunca se imaginó una situación como esta en el pasado, el conquistar un reino para usurpar el trono era algo pero matar a los reyes y no tomar nada era algo que carecía de sentido. Lo que más le molestaba es que los dos reinos y los campamentos además de ser los lugares más cercanos a Equestria también la rodeaban, parecía como si se estuviera franqueando el camino hacia Equestria y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

Miro el cartel con la descripción del perpetuador pero cuando siguió mirando noto otro papel en el sobre del reino de los grifos, era información anexa que decía algunos detalles sin importancia pero habia algo que capto su atención, el nombre y el apodo que se ganó después de todo lo que hizo.

– Elossa…

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>l dragón purpura miro Ponyville a la lejanía mientras estaba sentado en la cima de la torre del reloj pero lo que podía distinguir no le gustaba nada, el pequeño pueblo se veía bastante caótico con el humo que se alzaba sobre el de forma casi amenazadora. Pensó en una forma de pasar desapercibido pero desecho esa idea casi de inmediato ya que el factor de ser bastante alto y tener el cuerpo lleno de escamas de un colorido matiz lo delatarían de inmediato, además estaba seguro que con lo alterados que estaban los ponyvillienses estirarían más atentos a cualquier peligro, incluso si él no era un peligro realmente.

Suspiro algo agotado, el perder varias valiosas horas de descanso por los recurrentes recuerdos en forma de vividos sueños que lo estaba atormentando recientemente no lo hacían pensar tan bien como desearía, no podía cerrar los ojos sin tener un viejo y aun así casi tangible recuerdo de cuando era criado por la Princesa Celestia, aun cuando habían pasado casi seis años desde que había decidido volverse el leal acompañante y asistente de Twilight aquellas memorias en donde aún era el "hijo" de la Princesa parecían demasiado recientes.

Golpeteo el piso de la torre molesto, debería eliminar aquellos recuerdo de su mente, la Princesa Celestia no era su madre y él no era su hijo, ella era la noble gobernante de Equestria y el un simple huérfano que al cumplir ocho años decidió convertirse en nada más que otro súbdito de la Princesa de Equestria y también otro de los devotos seguidores de la diosa del sol. Decidió romper aquella relación aunque le doliera horriblemente.

Miro de nuevo Ponyville y tomo una decisión, si no podía pasar desapercibido entonces sería otro, alguien que realmente no le gustaba ser pero no tenía otra alternativa si no quería ser descubierto aun. Reviso entre los bolsillos de su abrigo hasta que en hallo lo que buscaba, era un pequeño frasco de algún tipo de cristal con varias píldoras rojas y azules, tomo la roja y la miro unos segundos debatiéndose lo que estaba a punto de hacer y sin otra alternativa se la llevo a la boca en donde con trago con pesadez y resignación.

Y el efecto fue inmediato, un grito lleno de dolor saliendo de los escamosos labios mientras las garras se dirigían al reptil rostro en donde las uñas se clavan tratando de olvidarse del dolor, se siente como si acero derretido fluyera por su venas destrozándolo por dentro y su corazón late tan fuerte que parece que explotara en su pecho en cualquier momento, su cuerpo se mueve desesperadamente mientras grita tratando de aliviar un poco el dolor pero es inútil, poco a poco el miedo lo empieza a tragar tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la desesperación. Duele demasiado, más de lo que quisiera así que golpea con su convulsionante cuerpo la gran campana mientras si gritos son opacados por el metálico sonido.

Pero el dolor se detiene abruptamente y cae de rodillas respirando agitadamente, sus escamas ahora son completamente negras, la esclerótica de sus ojos son rojas y el iris es completamente negro pareciendo solo una gran pupila. Se levanto con algo de rigidez en las articulaciones y miro de nuevo hacia Ponyville tan caótica como hace solo unos segundos. Nada ha cambiado más que su físico, todo sigue igual.

Se lanzó de la torre cayendo hacia el suelo, sintió nauseas pero no las tomo en cuenta mientras camina hacia el pueblo, los pasos se volvieron cada vez más grandes hasta que el caminar se convierte en una rápida carrera para llegar hasta la el centro de Ponyville. Puede deslumbrar a lo lejos la alcaldía así que entonces deja de correr. Con pasos tranquilos y llenos de calma Spike empezó a entrar a Ponyville, estaba mirando con el rabillo del ojo de soslayó a cada habitante que le devolvía la mirada aterrado tratando de rehuir de él mientras escapan del pueblo, se preguntó que es los que había causado ese temor en aquellos pacíficos y tranquilos habitantes, no podía saberlo pero por aquellas miradas podía deducir que el miedo era producido por alguien de su raza: un dragón.

Siguió caminando ahora ignorando las miradas, viendo como el humo se alzaba sobre su cabeza y oliendo el distintivo aroma que producía la madera al quemarse. Vio aquel viejo árbol dejar de arder poco a poco junto a los guardias imperiales inconscientes seguramente producto de un fuerte golpe en alguna zona sensible al dolor. Los vio y de inmediato supo que estarían bien, talvez unos cuantos días en reposo en algún hospital pero estarían bien.

Y fue cuando la vio, tan frágil como una flor a punto de perecer bajo el tacto más leve y aun así no perdía aquella esencia tan única que la diferenciaba de las demás, frente a él estaba una destrozada Pinkie Pie.

Trato de avanzar para socorrerla pero se detuvo al mirar el suelo con una creciente desesperación dentro de él, el temor de encontrarse con alguna de sus amigas siempre lo aterro más que cualquier cosa, una mirada de desprecio o de odio era algo con lo que podía tratar pero si venia de alguna de las personas a las que el tanto aprecio les tenía entonces la situación cambiaba drásticamente. Su mente estaba ya los bastante atormentada como para soportar aún más castigo, no podría soportar el desprecio de alguna de las chicas pero ante todo le aterraba el tener que encontrarse con la Princesa Celestia o con…

–…Twilight.

Apretó sus garras hasta que sus uñas atravesaron las escamas causando heridas y camino hasta Pinkie lentamente, viendo aquella ahora lacia crin de un oscuro color rosa se movía levemente producto del llanto, se arrodillo y la tomo entre sus brazos acercándola hasta su pecho en donde la dejo llorar libremente ocultándola de cualquier mirada.

– Tranquila Pinkie, él ya se ha ido y no tienes nada que temer yo te ayudare. –Recibió un descontrolado hipido producto del llanto–. No dejare que nadie ni nada te haga mas daño.

Poco a poco el llanto seso al igual que cualquier signo de movimiento, Spike supo de inmediato que su torturada amiga se había dormido y realmente no la culpaba ya que había sido un día realmente "agitado" para ella. Sostuvo el femenino cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la garra derecha dejaba su bastón en suelo para después hacer suaves y fluidos movimientos hasta que su garra brillo de un leve color dorado.

– Perdóname Pinkie pero necesito averiguar todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente y tú eres la única que puede decírmelo todo.

Y poso la garra sobre la cabeza de su amiga mientras sus verdes ojos brillaban casi con una luz espectral, unos segundos después ambos brillos desaparecieron dejando solo la mueca de molestia en el rostro del dragón, no había sido un simple hechizo de memoria, fue un hechizo tan complejo que le dejo saber lo todo lo que experimento Pinkie en esos últimos seis años pero lo que vio y sintió no le gusto ni por un poco. Pinkie estaba aferrándose desesperadamente a un pequeño trozo de cordura en un tempestuoso mar de miedos, tristezas y estas estaban creando el origen a una creciente locura, algo que no iba a terminar bien a menos de que de alguna forma solucionara el problema de raíz.

Tomo algo de ceniza que se derramo de su garra, supo que ahora era simple ceniza y ya no el ingrediente con alto contenido mágico que necesitaba al principio. Uno de los ingredientes se había perdido por las acciones de Draugr y estaba seguro que trataría de encontrar los siguientes ingredientes para poder evitar que pudiera completar el hechizo, no podía permitirse eso, no ahora que finalmente había llegado a Equestria.

– Maldición Draugr porque… –Pero el sabia la respuesta aun sin formular la pregunta, los caminos que tomaron hicieron que dos buenos amigos se convirtieran en enemigos–. ¿Porque tienes que tienes que ser el que se convierta en un monstruo?

El suelo tembló mientras una inmensa onda de polvo se levantaba, distinguió con facilidad aquella magistral cantidad de magia que se movía por toda Ponyville ahora haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera toda la columna de Spike, giró lentamente su rostro suplicando que aquella sensación no perteneciera a la única con la que no quería reencontrarse ahora, pero toda esperanza se desvaneció cuando ella hablo.

– Baja al elemento de la risa lentamente dragón. Quedas arrestado por todo el caos que has causado en Ponyville.

Ahí estaba, apenas habían sido seis años pero ella había cambiado demasiado, ya no podía ver aquella tranquilidad que emanaba de su mirada porque ahora estaba llena de escrutinio hacia él, su usual nerviosismo también había desaparecido siendo remplazado por una aura de madurez parecida a la de la mismísima Princesa Celestia, su crin ahora corta siendo escondida en gran parte por el casco de oro y la armadura del mismo material cubriendo su Cutie Mark, ahora toda ella ahora gritaba con fuerza: "Soy Una Noble Princesa De Equestria".

– Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. –Una risa ahogada salió de sus escamosos labios al ver como los labios de su mejor amiga se fruncían en esa mueca, le provocaba una inmensa gracia que hace mucho no sentía–. El elemento de la risa se encontrara mejor conmigo.

– Entonces tendré que utilizar la fuerza.

Pero antes de que Spike reaccionara Pinkie había desaparecido en un hechizo de tele trasportación y su rostro ahora era golpeado por el duro casco de Twilight haciendo que su cuerpo fuera mandado volando por la fuerza del golpe haciendo que avanzara rápidamente por el aire a una velocidad ya de por si ridícula hacia una pequeña casa, el primer impacto apenas redujo la velocidad y el segundo solo lo hizo perder aún más el equilibrio haciendo que su cuerpo destrozándola el pequeño hogar antes de seguir avanzando ahora cayendo al suelo producto de la gravedad haciendo que su cuerpo rodara sin control en el piso reduciendo bastante la fuerza de salida para finalmente estrellarse en otra casa en donde solo atravesó el primer muro antes de que todo el techo se desplomara sobre él.

– Ahora déjame repetirlo, quedas arrestado.

Los guardias y la propia Sweetie Bell estaban completamente asombrados ante el despliegue de poder que acababa de mostrar su monarca, la mayoría sabía que Twilight era un genio en cualquier tipo de magia pero aquella fuerza que era casi ridícula que alguien de su pequeño tamaño tuviera era bastante aterradora.

Spike salió de los escombro aparentemente sin ningún daño, limpiándose el abrigo con la garra izquierda el polvo innecesario mientras con la derecha se masajeaba suavemente la mandíbula.

– Cuánta violencia Princesa, ¿acaso no es demasiada para alguien que solo quemo un árbol?

– El caos causado ahora es un crimen secundario, pero el que quieras llevarte a Pinkie… No lo voy a permitir… no dejare que otro de mis amigos desaparezca si es que puedo evitarlo.

Y todo el auto desprecio que Spike se había guardado muy dentro de él volvió arremolinándose sobre el tratando de tragarlo, quería correr hacia Twilight para abrazarla, decirle que no se volvería a ir, que aún seguía siendo si fiel acompañante y asistente. Quería llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía, derramar su desesperación en forma de lágrimas mientras volvía al lugar que su mejor amiga creo para él. Deseaba gritar suplicas por el dolor que causo y el que provocaría con sus siguientes acciones. Añoraba volver a ver a todas las que lo aceptaron como uno de sus amigos, a la que acepto a una bestia como su hijo pero ante todo, pero ante todo volver al lado de la que lo acepto como su leal compañero y que le prometió que se quedarían justos hasta la muerte.

Pero nada de eso paso, simplemente se quedó ahí en las ahora ruinas del derrumbado hogar mirando el suelo mientras se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, clavando las uñas en sus garras con toda la fuerza que tenía y con los ojos llenos de una profunda tristeza. Ahí se quedó Spike el dragón siendo devorado por el más cruel de los dolores, el que uno mismo se provocaba.

–…Lo siento. –Un susurro cargado de tristeza que Twilight escucho claramente–. Pero no me puedo ir sin el elemento de la risa. Aun si quien me lo pide es la Princesa Twilight Sparkle.

– Entonces si eres él, tenía mis dudas al principio pero ahora estoy completamente segura… Eres Elossa el Dragón –Sonrió ante la mención de aquel nombre, hace mucho al empezar su viaje hace seis años se le fue escogido un nuevo nombre, uno que crecería con él hasta cumplir su meta–. …El Devorador de Dioses.

* * *

><p>Dios que hermoso, termine… con un retardo imperdonable pero es que con los exámenes, el trabajo y el hecho de que perdí mi lentes (Sin los cuales no veo nada) me retrasaron, enserio espero el perdón de los lectores y agradezco los reviews y el apoyo.<p>

Algo que también me está matando y parece que sucede con varios escritores de MLP es la edad de los personajes, nunca es del todo clara. Bueno con Spike es ocho y si no me equivoco Rainbow tiene más de veinte en la serie siendo la mayor de la Mane Fluttershy. Así que yo estoy tratando de hacer algo con ese problema.

Spike: 14

Twilight: 20

Esas para mí son las edades actuales de ambos en la historia, teniendo en cuenta que Twilight parecía tener casi la misma o incluso menos edad que las CMC el día de su examen y eso que las CMC tienen una edad parecida a Spike que tiene ocho. A mi parecer los dos tiene mentes demasiado precoces para su edad y quiero explotar eso en esta historia.

* * *

><p>Ahora respondamos preguntas.<p>

Por MP siempre me llega aunque sea un mensaje preguntándome algo sobre la historia pero responder solo por el MP a ese usuario sería algo malo, siempre hay la posibilidad de que otro lector tenga esa duda y no tenga cuenta para preguntar. Esa es la razón de porque hago esto.

**Relación de Celestia-Spike = Madre-Hijo: **Bueno realmente es simple, cuando alguien me dice que Twilight ve a Spike como su hermano o caso igual su hijo hago una seria burla. Pensemos en la edad que tiene Twilight cuando nace Spike, no tendría más de diez años (Seis en esta historia) así que con eso claro… En qué clase de pensamiento retorcido Celestia, sabia e inteligente gobernante de Equestria le daría a una infante un recién nacido para cuidar. Simplemente no me imagino tal cosa, lo considero hasta algo ridículo.

**Spike o Draugr: **Draugr es un dragón con una especie de albinismo, escamas blancas por completo en su cuerpo, sin cuernos y ojos color aguamarina. Spike sigue teniendo escamas purpuras con verde, ahora tiene ojos cuernos color borgoña y aún tiene sus ojos verdes, con los cambios sufridos en este capítulo Spike se volvió incluso más notablemente diferente a Draugr, pero por si las dudas tratare de ser un poco más descriptivo a la hora de nombrarlos.

**¿Las Mane Six son importantes?: **Desde luego que sí, cada una de ellas tiene un rol importante en la historia y con todas me refiero a todas. Pero también abarcare otros personajes que son de mis favoritos.

**¿Las CMC van a salir?: **Esto me lo preguntaron desde el capítulo dos. Ya tenemos a Scootaloo en la escuela de Cloudsdale (Acaso alguien le podría desear un mejor lugar) y a Sweetie Bell como la nueva asistente de Twilight (Siempre desee que Twilight se convirtiera en una maestra de magia para Sweetie) pero no sabemos nada de Apple Bloom en esta historia y quisiera hacer algo con respecto a eso.

Eso es todo creo, gracias por leer.

Canción que inspiro el capítulo: **The Kill** de **Thirty Seconds To Mars**


End file.
